


Wired Life

by PepsiGo



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matrix is a bitch, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: In whichOptimus has a nightmare that makes him remember the past.Warning: There is something that may not make sense so Read also 'Sync with the Matrix' to get why Orion dances. All the art is on TheMarioBrosGirl's DA gallery. You'll find it in the Transformers section.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the comic:   
> http://fav.me/datc2rm  
> Warning: Humanized AU comic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Orion! Orion! Wake up!". As Optimus onlined his optics. He saw a figure resembling Megatron in front of him. 

"Megatron?", He asked curiously. "Primus dammit it Orion. You must have had a hard fall. I told you not to carry all those books down the stairs", The figure said. Then Optimus suddenly realized what was going on. 

He was remembering his pre-prime state. As the figure helped him remember, he claimed to be a gladiator named Megatronus. 

Then he saw everything change as he watched Orion dance with the Matrix. Optimus came to the realization that...He didn't want to be a Prime. 

He did it to save his home. He failed in the end. He slammed his head into the wall and banged it several times. Tears slipped out of his optics. 

Optimus ran to Orion's fingers trying to push the Matrix away. But he faded away. Optimus then saw Megatronus become Megatron. He screamed and started to cry louder. 

"STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!!! STOP!!!! I DONT WANT THIS!!!", Optimus yelled as he banged his head on the floor and then saw the Matrix. The Matrix looked at him and said, "Nightmares happen to every mech Optimus. Or should I say...Orion?". Optimus looked up and said, "Why are you giving me these nightmares?". 

The Matrix chuckled as Optimus got up and walked closer and closer to it. Then he fell to the ground as He remembered horrible and graphic memories of the war. 

Optimus screamed in fear, anger, sadness and horror. "MATRIX STOP!!!!! STOP!!!! I DONT WANT THESE THINGS ANYMORE!!!", He screamed as his tears became more as he started to cry uncontrollably. The Matrix just ignored his cries. 

Then Optimus realized it was just a dream. He fell down a dark hole and landed in a dark place as The Matrix was the only light source. "I'm making you remember the past so that you learn to forget everything that happened". Optimus got up and ran up to The Matrix. He punched it. 

The Matrix flung back. Optimus screamed out words that he never imagined he would say. The very words that came out of his mouth and I quote, 'LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH'. He covered his mouth. 

The Matrix chuckled. "Mission Accomplished". Optimus stood there in confusion. "Fuck this. I'm leaving", Optimus said walking away and covering his filthy mouth. He saw a little light. He started to run to it. 

"FASTER! FASTER!", He thought as he picked up the pace. He jumped at it. Then everything faded to white. 

Optimus onlined his optics as he started to sob. Megatron woke up. He pulled in Optimus for a hug. "Shhh bondmate. It was just a dream", He said comforting the Prime. Optimus hugged Megatron tighter as he said, "Please don't leave me". Megatron pulled him in for a forehead kiss. "Never my sweetest Prime. Not even in your nightmares", He said. Optimus smiled a little. 

"Besides who are the sparklings gonna be without their carrier?", Megatron said. Optimus sighed. "Your right. The sparklings need us". "With Their mom as a Prime, they'll be fine. Especially with me a powerful warlord as Their father/sire". 

"Let's go to recharge ok?", Optimus said. "Seems good to me", Megatron said. "Sweet recharge", Optimus said as he offlined his optics. "Same to you", Megatron said hugging Optimus. As the both fell deep into recharge, the dreamt of one another. 

Deep down in Optimus, he knew that The Matrix was right. But for now, He'll just recharge in his mate's arms. 

~The End~


End file.
